1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to networking and communications technology.
2. Description of the Background Art
Local area networks (LANs) that are IEEE 802 compliant may be connected together with media access control (MAC) bridges. The IEEE 802.1Q standard defines the operation of virtual LAN (VLAN) bridges that permit the operation of VLANs within a bridged LAN infrastructure. In accordance with IEEE 802.1Q, data frames may be routed between ports of the VLAN according to VLAN tags. Double Q tagging is an enhancement to IEEE 802.1Q. One technique for implementing double Q tagging has disadvantages that are discussed below.